Doctor Who And the Mess of Mesopotamia
Doctor Who and the Mess of Mesopotamia is a Kinetic Novel parody starring The Sixth Doctor and Splinx. Its the Second Story in the ''The Sixth Doctor Comedic Adventures ''series. Synopsis More info Plot Part 1: Dancing with Gloves The Arrival of the Trouble The Tardis crash lands in Mesopotamia, 539 BC Part 2: Part two The Doctor Vanishes Back on Bored the Tardis, The Doctor reads the script for "Terror of the Vervoids." Finding it a dull and uninteresting read, The Doctor disappears in a puff of logic. Part 3: The BaaBy Detective not at work Splinx and Alexander discover that The Doctor has Gone Missing, using there detective skills (what that actually means is that they dress up as Sherlock Holmes) They must find the Doctor and Save him, sadly both the pair are to dull to figure it out. So The Doctor frees himself from non-existences as without him, Doctor Who would end on the Sixth Doctor Era. Argued by this, The Terror of the Vervoids Script gained Sentients and promise to eradicate The Doctor and his Friends off the face of the Timeline, naming itself "The Almighty Pabilshag" (More Info Needed) The Doctor, Splinx and Alexander discover The King of Babylon, Nabonidus. (More Info Needed) The Team learn that Alexander was tragically killed off-screen in a boat trip accident. (More Info Needed) Splinx met up with Famous Greek vase-painter Exekias, whom it was a fan of. Part 4:The Wasting Night-Out The Doctor, Splinx, King Nabonidus & Exekias go out drinking and get wasted. The Doctor starts hallucinating with Talking Tardis's and sweaty handsome men, but its starts taking a sinister turn when he see's Nabonidus transform into Doctor Who Producer John-Nathan Turner. Angered by this, The Doctor grabs Turner by the neck, Strangling him to death, not realizing he actually killed the Babylonian King. (More Info Needed) Part 5: Lovers of the North Title cards (More info needed) Scar-Headed Garlic The Almighty Pabilshag promises to destroy The Doctor and his Friends forever. It Opens a wormhole to The Doctor's First incarnation but before it can enter, Splinx has something to say:- "Hold on a second... How can a living Doctor Who Script, Kill the Doctor? you big weirdo! Don't you understand that stopping The Doctor at this point means you wont exist. Just because you are full of sexual tention and have no way of expressing yourself, Don't mean you should eradicate people. Why dont you try hugging it out and see were that leads to!" - Splinx Pabilshag thinks about what Splinx says. This act of thinking overfills Pabilshags brain with positive energy meaning he starts slowly and painfully disappears from reality, effectually immobilize it until its completely gone. Mid-Credit Scene: The Doctor Promises Splinx that he'll take it to Bikini Bottom to met Spongebob. Post-Credit Scene: In 1986, Pabilshag is now 25% transparent and is still screaming in pain. Crew More info References More info Story notes * This is a parody. * For unknown reasons, The Doctor keeps referring to himself as "Colin Baker." * For unknown reasons, Splinx keeps referring to Itself as "Kelly McGillis" * Its Unknown why Exekias spends most of the story in Glow-in-the-Dark Pink Speedos. * In the Original Draft, Kabonidus is said to be a huge fan of dwepanded.Fandom.com, This was change due to historians pointing out that if Kabonidus lived to see the internet, he would actually hate it. Continuity * Category:Sixth Doctor stories Category:Kinetic Novels Category:Parody